El Diario de Soka
by kyk-productions
Summary: una mirada a los pensamientos profundos de nuestros tan queridos e inteligentes personajes. inserte sarcasmo aqui
1. Chapter 1

**Kikyo & Kisa** _productions_

Presenta:

**1**

Era un dia soleado con mucho sol en donde el sol resplandecia resplandecientemente por el sol que habia.

Y nuestro querido, inteligente y valeroso personaje caminada tranquilamente por el borde del alcantilado…¿Por qué?...por vivo no.

Mientras pensaba, si lo leyeron bien, "pensaba", hecho relmente insolito y nunca antes visto por un ser vivo…hasta ahora, asi que sientanse orgullosos son los primeros en presenciar los caprichos de la naturaleza.

Entonces quedamos en que pensaba ¿y que pensaba? Algo super requetecontra profundo:

"que voy a comer"

Algo que a cualquier le llega al fondo del alma

"un sándwich.nah, un hamburguesa, nah todavía no existen¡la inventare!...nahhh, que flojera!."

Entonces, de la nada, asi como asi, le llego la iluminación….

En forma de chichon…un libro le cayo del cielo a la cabeza…

"estamos bajo ataque!!!! Sokka y los niños primero!!!!"

Cuando noto que era un libro…

"pero si esto…es un libro!...nooooo arrojan libros, nos van a obligar a ser mas inteligentes, no quiero pensar, todo menos eso!!!!"

¿vieron que profundo? Incomprensible para nosotros de mentes mortales

"pero no podran contra mi!, sere mas listo!, jugare su propio juego….utilizare el libro!!!!...pero….¿como se usa un libro?" en esta parte solo podemos decir una cosa: dios iluminalo…pero no lo quemes.

Después de leer "como usar un libro para dummies" marca acme, aprendio como hacerlo, estas son las mismas instrucciones que el utilizo:

Pasos para lograr utilizar un libro con éxito. (garantizado o le devolvemos su dinero)

compre un libro

cerciorese de que sea un libro

tome el libro en ambas manos: cerciorese de que este correctamente en ambas manos.

Este puede ser un poco complicado, asi que lo explicaremos minuciosamente: con una de su manos (que sea la derecha, izquierda si es surdo, cualquier mano es buena solo cerciorese de que sea SU mano) con la mano que quedo libre, tome uno de los extremos del libro, y abralo. Asi como lo lee abralo, no tema, no explotara, en la mayoria de los casos.

Lea el contenido de el libro, si es novato en este arte le aconsejamos comprar un libro de dibujos.

Listo!, usted acaba de utilizar su libro con éxito, recibira un reconocimiento a tan gran asaña en un par de semanas, en caso de que no llegue hay dos opciones:

a) o usted no sabe lo que es un reconocimiento o

b) a nosostros se nos olvido su existencia.

Cuando sokka abrio el libro, se dio cuenta de algo:

El libro estaba en blanco¿su reaccion? Esta:

"se robaron las letras del libro!!!! Que tragedia tan tragediosa que tragede!!!"

(este fanfic es super profundo ¿apoco no?)

"esperen un segundo… hay algo raro en esto… o cielos como no me di cuenta… ja pues claro esto lo explica todo"

Se preguntaran ¿Qué descubrio?... el libro estaba al reves y asi pudo leer la sig. Inscripción:

"un anillo para gobernarlos a todos

Un anillo para….ejem, esta es NUESTRA historia….ohhh lo siento (dijo pequeñisisimo, microscopico hobbit)….bueno, estas perdonado ve en paz…que lafuerza este contigo.

Bien ahora si, en el libro se LEIA:

DIARIO MAGICO: este no es un diario cualquiera pertenecio a un malo muy malosos pero de esos malos malosos que hacendmaldades, asi que su mecanismo es este, no hay necesdidad de escribir en el porque se escribe solo, solo tendra que decir en voz alta todos sus pensamiento y se plasmaran ene stas paginas… pero ADVERTENCIA/ WARNING: bajo ninguna ninguna circunstancia permita…----

"demasiado leer ya me dolio la cabeza, usemoslo….NAHHH, que flojera"

Nuestro mas importante personaje lo arrojo hacia atrás, sin notar que aang lo recogio.

"HEY QUE EL MUNDO SE ENTERE, S LO SABE DIOS QUE LO SEPA EL MUNO!!! Encontre un libro, este dia es el mas feliz de mi vida, agradesco a todos los que creyeron en mi!!! Maaaa prende la tele! Oh todavia no existe, entonces no la prendas"

Soka por lo tanto:

"nooooooooooooooooooooo…ahhh….ooooooooooo, es mio!!!!!! Yo lo vi primero! A mi me dejo un chichón!!! Lo estaba usando!!!"

"entonces porque estaba tirado?"  
"ehhh…porque…pues..yo…eh….asi leo los libros!!!!"

"ohh, que profundo…esta bien….pero me lo prestas"

"por supesto….que no"

"ahhh"

"ahora si, te utilizare libro"



Fin de capitulo uno….


	2. el GRAN soka

2

Bueno y ahora que digo… yo soy muy interesante, soy guapo, atletico, valiente, fuerte, inteligente, etc. Etc. Etc...¡ah¡ya se! hablare de los demas:

Punto numero uno: _AANG_

Osea que le pasa, calvo y con una flecha en la cabeza y tengo el presentimiento de que es traga años: 112 de existencia y parece mas joven que yo, ademas creo que le hecha los perros a mi hermana y no se porque, y no es que sea mal hermano, pero ella esta del nabo, ademas es gorda y parece mi madre...un momento...entonces aang pasaria a ser mi padrastro … Noooooooooooooooooooooo..(toma aire)...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Pero mi hermana nunca va a aflojar...o eso creo yo

Hablando de mi hermana punto numero 2: KATARA

Es tan pero tan Katara que soportarla es imposible, como ya lo dije antes es fea...yo opino que es adoptada, pero bueno eso ya es cosa de mis padres, que porcierto hace mucho que no veo, pero no importa porque soy feliz , nadie me manda y... _"Sokka ven a armar la tienda ahora mismo.!!!"..._ Esta bien ignoremos esa ultima parte, bien ya hablamos mucho de katara, en conclusión y con todo el auditorio precente ella es FEA, GORDA Y MANDONA. _Sokka!! La madita tienda no se va a armar sola!!!..._Lo ven, soy un genio incomprendido.

Demasiado de mi hermana: punto numero 3: El principe de los gandallas, perdon del fuego: ZUKO.

Para empezar, continuar y proseguir: es maestro de fuego!!!! Como es posible que se haya quemado!!!! Eso es ser tonto, mas tontees en el no podria haber, en un concurso para tontos el quedo en 2 lugar...por tonto¿Qué mas tonto se puede ser?, ademas a el tipo le siguen las chicas¿Por qué? Dios mio porque le das pan al chimuelo? ademas para mi que es de los que batean con el otro equipo y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, y tambien el pobre es mas agrio que el limon y mas limon que el agrio. el vecino del primo del hermano de mi padrino de el tio de mi amigo me dijo que estaba de limosnero pero ami no me hagan caso, bueno dejemos de hablar de imbeciles.

Punto numero cuatro LA CHAMAQUILLA ESA TODA CIEGUILLA Y OJETE ¿Cómo se llama? Rita, Maria, Consuelo, Sinsuelo, no no no ¡ah si!! TOPH

Para empezar nunca ve las cosas como son, y ese teatrito de que no ve no me lo creo, aunque me hace ojitos y se la pasa viendome todo el dia, pobrecilla soy irresistible pero esta fresa no es para su mermelada, pero que podemos hacer es un efecto que tengo en las mujeres, osea en conclusión soy IRRESISTIBLEMENTE PERFECTO YO SOY TOTALMENTE PALACIO.

Bueno suficiente por hoy me voy a dormir, yo tengo sueño super profundo, pero aun asi soy muy sensible a cualquier movimiento, siempre estoy alerta y zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzgrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzsoyelmejorzzzzzzzzzzzzelmasguapozzzzzzzzelmasinteligentezzzzzzzzzzzzzmejormejormejorzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Fin del segundo capitulo.


	3. El Inigualable Aang

3

POV de Aang

Aang se encontraba tranquilamente caminando cuando se tropeso con un bulto en el suelo

_Hechen paja!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Si era nadamas y nada menos que Sokka y su diario magico

_Que bien, pero que bien osea que bien el diario es mio, mio y solo mio!!!! Mwahjahahahahahha, ha y mas ha!!! Bien Leamos…_

_Pero que le pasa a este tarado, los tatuajes estan de moda y katara es presiosa, estabien lo acepto tiene un par de kilos de mas pero asi esta bien._

_Bien dejemos al pobre tonto de Sokka en paz por un minuto y hablemos de la hermosa y divina KATARA, me gusta tanto, es tan pero tan ella que si no fuera ella yo no seria yo_.(Que profundo no les parese?) _No tiene defecto alguno... bueno es mandona, algo preocupona, nos mete en muchos problemas pero nada mas y yo estoy completa y absolutamente seguro de que le gusto, porque se preocupa mucho por mi, aunque a veces me ignora, bueno la mayoria de tiempo, pero eso no importa, pronto sea toda miaaaaa!!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja._

_Por orto lado Toph tiene algo raro, no se si tenga que ver con que no ve nada... nahhh no creo que sea eso, y no creo que le guste Sokka nooo yo le gusto mas porque claro que yo soy mas guapo, ademas soy mas fuerte porque soy nada mas ni nada menos que el unico, el original, sin comparación y sin igual ...AVATAR!!! y ademas soy unico en mi especie soy el ultimo maestro aire y todo una ganga, un año de garantia, aplican restricciones, aparte de todo, todas y me refiero a todas las chicas me dicen que soy un chico muy dulce y lindo, casi tanto como Momo, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso sea bueno..._

_Y haciendo un cambio cambiado cambiadamente drástico ahora que releo lo que escribio Sokka estoy total y absolutamente deacuerdo con que ZUKO es un tarado, sin embargo opino que en el concurso para tonto si Zuko quedo en segundo lugar, Sokka quedo en 3 por ser una combinación combinadamente rara de un tonto y un tarado, osease, un TARONTO jajajajajajajajaja ..._

_Me pregunto ¿en que lugar habre quedado yo...? bueno no importa._

_Ahora en conclusión, siempre habra un tonto mas tonto que el tonto anterior, nunca habra otra Katara en el planeta a menos que yo invente la clonacion, Toph jamas podra ver la verdad y Zuko... es un niño incomprendido y sin amor Y yo siempre sere el unico en mi CLASE._

_Y!!!!!!!!!!!...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKatarazzzzzzzzzzzzmikatarazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_zzmequierezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzznomequierezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

* * *

Y así concluye y termina terminadamente el finito final del capitulo 3


	4. Pero hay un dios

KATARA

SOKKA TE DIJE QUE ARMARA LA TIENDA pero claro tu nunca me escuchas, aquí soy la unica que trabaja, la unica que hace todo y tu claro dormidote, soñando con la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero un dia de estos agarras tus cosas y te vaz, Bien me lo decia mi madrem no te juntes con ese vago que solo te traira problemas, debi haberla oido, pero noooo yo nunca le hago caso y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias pero HAY UN DIOS que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe y si no lo inventa.

**Katara sigue caminando cuando se topa con otro bulto bultosamente bultoso tirado como bulto en el piso**

Pero que es esto, AANG no te dejaste influenciar por Sokka, ya decia yo, el no es una mala influencia para ti, TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN REVELDE SIN CAUSA yo que hice tanto por ti y así es como me pagas pero ya lo dije una vez y otra vez y lo digo redundantemente otra vez, mi abuela se lo dijo a mi madre y mi madre me lo dijo a mi y yo te lo digo a ti y tu algun dia se lo diras a alguien "HAY UN DIOS!!!!", a menos de que seas ateo, en ese caso no te digo nada y... t.. pero espera un momento que es esto dios mio el Apocalipsis, estamos perdidos, Sokka... el estaba... el tiene... un libroo!!!!! No dios!!! Porque ¡!!!! Soy muy joven y bella para morir ahora.

No pero tranquila Katara debe ser de Aang, siiii es de Aang en mas creo que Sokka nisisquiera sabe leer... bueno veamos que dice

En ese momento Katara ignorando a los bultos bultosamente abultados que hacian bulto recogio el Diario que estaba a un lado de Aang y empezo a leer...

Ven les dije Hay un Dios, ahora tengo una razon mas que se suma a mi libro personal editado personalmente por mi "101 razones para matar a Sokka" disponible en tiendas de autoservicio participantes, Ja gorda yo, y que el no se ha visto en un espejo, pero Hay un dios y ese dios dice MAÑANA NO VAS A COMER MALDITO!!!!!! Mwajajajajajajaja te moriras de hambre y alucinaras chuletas de cerdo el resto de tu vida... muy bien Katara tranquila, la venganza esta cerca.

Y cambiando cambiadamente de tema que lindo Aang me defiende aunque suena un poco posesivo y obsesivo y algo traumado conmigo, pensándolo bien parace que le gusto ... pero que tonta soy a quien no le voy a gustar si yo soy BELLA BELLA esmas no soy BELLA soy BELLITZIMA, hermosa, preciosa, tierna, cariñosa y muy amable y ... MALDITO GATO quitate de aquí, estupido animal del demonio, a pero claro debe ser una nueva mascota de este Calvito pero me las va a pagar si su idiotez con la de mi hermano hacen una bomba a tomica, y quien tiene que cuidar al gato claro YOOO pero ya verar mugrientos, pedazos de ...

Muy bien, lo demas no me interesa solo hablan de la Seguetona que me dice fachosa, claro como no me ha visto bien arreglada pero ya vera la muy maldita, muajajaja y ya que estamos en eso ese tal Zuko, osea, disculpame pero perdoname sorry es una gran X en el planeta ni a quien le interese y ... ya me arte, soy demasiado perfecta como para seguir con esto.

Buenas Noches

**Katara arroja el diario al suelo y se acurruca ente Aang y Sokka y se queda dormidota**..

Zzzzzperohayundioszzzzzzmelaspagaranzzznosirvenparanadazzzzoseasuperxzzzsoyperfectazzzz.

Final del ya acabado y dado por concluido capitulo 4


End file.
